Ce n'était que pour un rien
by Madwine
Summary: Alors que le tonnerre grondait, leurs regards s'affrontaient. C'était leur première dispute. **Suite de ma fic Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**
1. Chapter 1

_Mille excuses pour le retard! Je reprenais ma session (elle était compressée) et je mourrais sous la pile de travaux. Me revoici donc avec une suite de "Ce n'est que..."! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté ma fic précédente. C'est très apprécié. J'espère que vous allez aimer celle-ci! :)_

_Un gros merci aussi à ma béta, **Iliana Kate.** Corriger, ce n'est jamais facile. Un gros gros merci! :)_

_Oh! Soit dit en passant, je vais essayer de publier bientôt, mais étant donné que ma session a repris, ce ne sera pas dans une semaine c'est certain. Mille excuses. _

**Disclaimer : Castle ne m'appartient pas. :(**

**Ce n'était que pour un rien  
**

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois alors que le jet de lumière provenant de l'éclair illumina la pièce. Un vent surgissant de nulle part souffla soudainement et la dernière bougie s'éteignit. Dans la pièce dont les lumières étaient tamisées, on pouvait discerner deux formes. D'un côté à l'extrémité de la salle, il y avait Rick, se tenant debout, droit et rigide. De l'autre, il y avait Kate, imitant la posture de Rick. Leurs regards s'affrontaient alors que leurs respirations se faisaient lourdes et profondes. Le visage crispé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient dire un mot maintenant qu'ils s'étaient crié tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Et puis s'en fut trop, il fallait que ça cesse. L'ambiance était trop lourde. Tous les meubles qui les séparaient semblaient maintenant insuffisants. Rick quitta la pièce, allant dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui au moment même où Kate se retournait, ouvrant la porte derrière elle et la refermant, sans un dernier regard.

Dévalant les marches de l'appartement de Rick, Kate ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Elle se remémora leurs conversations, les coups de poignard qu'elle avait senti dans son ventre après ce qu'il lui avait dit, la gifle qu'il lui avait donnée sans même la toucher. Et elle pleura de plus belle, son cœur se faisant de plus en plus petit dans sa poitrine, refusant de vivre cette dure épreuve. Elle se rappela ensuite ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, ce qu'elle lui avait craché en pleine figure, elle se souvint de son visage, à lui, qui avait blémît à ses mots, elle se souvint de son expression qui se décomposa et qui se fit plus rigide. Elle se rappela du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahie après avoir laissé échapper son venin, elle se rappela la colère qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là et elle se demanda, qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour en arriver là? Ah oui. C'est vrai. Cela n'avait commencé qu'avec un rien.

_La porte du loft s'ouvrit doucement et le bruit de clés se fit entendre, signifiant son arrivée. Une douce odeur envahissait l'appartement de Rick et Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'apercevant, dos à elle, servant des portions dans des plats._

_- Bonsoir, je suis rentrée!, lança Kate de la porte d'entrée en enlevant ses chaussures._

_- Juste à temps pour le souper. C'est un synchronisme parfait!, répondit Rick de la cuisine, déposant deux plats de pâtes garnis d'une sauce italienne maison sur la table. _

_Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait même allumé des bougies dans l'appartement et ne put empêcher son sourire de grandir sur son visage. Replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle s'avança doucement vers son amant._

_- Ça sent drôlement bon, je meurs de faim, dit-elle tout bas d'une voix douce en l'embrassant chastement._

_Cela faisait des jours qu'elle travaillait sur une enquête qui n'avançait pas. Bien que normalement Rick vienne à son secours en trouvant des pistes qui échappaient au reste de l'équipe, celui-ci était en pleine rédaction du prochain roman de Nikki Heat. Il lui manquait au 12th. Elle s'ennuyait de ses gestes tendres à son égard, de ses théories farfelues, de son sourire qui savait si bien la charmer. Alors elle était plus que contente de revenir, chaque soir chez lui, et ce même si elle rentrait__très tard._

_Elle lui envoyait parfois de courts textos, lui disant qu'elle rentrerait tard à cause de l'enquête. Il lui répondait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle retrouvait toujours un restant du repas dans le réfrigérateur avec une petite note pour elle et, à chaque fois, elle allait le voir dans son bureau pour le remercier. Il n'était jamais couché, toujours en train d'écrire Nikki Heat. _

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende parler au téléphone, un soir où elle revenait tard du travail, avec une inconnue. Une femme, elle en était sûre. Il avait ce regard pétillant qu'il n'avait qu'avec les femmes. Et puis il avait dit «Moi aussi» d'un ton enjoué et un regard si tendre. C'était à elle que ce regard et ce ton revenait, c'était avec elle seule qu'il n'avait le droit d'agir ainsi. Et ce n'était pas Alexis, il lui parlait toujours différemment. Il lui parlait en étant revêtu d'une aura paternelle. Non, elle était certaine que c'était une autre femme. Qui? Elle l'ignorait. Elle le lui avait demandé tout de suite après. Qui était-ce? Il lui avait tout simplement répondu que c'était Paula qui voulait lui parler de la série Nikki Heat. Il avait eu l'air très confiant lorsqu'il lui a dit, mais son instinct de détective lui susurrait que quelque chose clochait._

_Les jours passèrent et plus elle accumulait des preuves que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il répondait, par exemple, plus de trente minutes en retard à ses textos alors qu'habituellement c'était sept minutes de retard, maximum. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qu'il semblait cacher, lorsqu'elle arrivait, dans son bureau. Dès qu'elle arrivait il fermait rapidement le tiroir de son bureau. Il disait que c'était une partie de Nikki Heat qu'il voulait garder en surprise, mais encore une fois, elle n'y croyait pas. Plus les jours passaient, plus il était au téléphone, chuchotant presque à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher lorsqu'il l'entendait approcher. Son comportement louche la laissa suspicieuse toute la semaine, mais ce soir, ce soir il était là, à table avec elle, ne lui faisant aucune cachoterie. _

_Il s'assirent, comme à l'habitude, et parlèrent de leurs journées, de la progression de chacun dans leur tâche. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement en cachette pendant que l'autre mangeait et reprenait une bouchée en fixant leur assiette et en rougissant d'un rouge écarlate, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait lorsque celui-ci levait les yeux. Un long silence régna la plupart du repas jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent de manger. Certes, ce silence était long, mais il était agréable. Il laissait la sérénité les envahir, les laissait se perdre en la présence de l'autre, assis à quelques centimètres de soi. Et puis il fallut que ça tourne ainsi. Il fallut qu'elle pose la question ainsi, qu'elle rajoute ce petit commentaire sans pouvoir le retenir._

_- C'est délicieux Castle! Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tous ces petits plats? Entre les coups de téléphones anonymes?, blagua-t-elle._

_Il se figea, fixant son assiette soudainement. Kate s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir amené ce sujet alors que la soirée était magnifique, qu'il était là, avec elle. _

_- Kate ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il d'un ton calme. Trop calme._

_- Bien sûr, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre, gâchant officiellement leur soirée une bonne fois pour toute._

_- Et on en revient à ça, s'exaspéra-t-il._

_- Et on en revient à ça, confirma-t-elle, puisque visiblement il y a quelque chose qui se passe dans mon dos Castle. Quelque chose que tu prends soin de me cacher!_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répéta-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je crois? Parce que si ce ne l'est pas, que veux-tu que ce soit?, s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Kate ne gâche pas cela. Fais-moi seulement confiance. Je ne te trompe pas si c'est ce que tu crois, murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse._

_Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lui faisait-elle réellement confiance? Au point de le laisser transporter une arme? Au point de le laisser seul avec une autre femme dans une pièce? Elle laisserait sa vie entre ses mains, certes. Mais son coeur? Un long silence régna dans la pièce._

_- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes, devinant la réponse par son silence. _

_Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait. Ses yeux se remplirent tranquillement d'eau. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas faire confiance à l'homme qu'elle aimait? Comment pouvait-elle si facilement l'accuser de mentir? Lui qui lui accordait toute sa confiance, tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne lui laissait même pas le bénéfice du doute. _

_- Depuis le temps que tu me connais, depuis le temps que l'on est ensemble..., murmura-t-il. Je croyais que l'on avait passé cette étape._

_Ce commentaire fut comme un coup de poignard. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle tant de difficulté à donner son coeur à quelqu'un? Par ce commentaire, Kate avait l'impression qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être avec lui en ce moment, qu'ils n'étaient pas au même point dans leur relation. Elle avait l'impression que si ce n'était pas d'elle, ils pourraient être tellement plus, avancer tellement plus rapidement. S'ils en étaient à cette dispute, c'était à cause d'elle..._

_Soudain, une bouffée de colère monta en elle. Elle avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. Avec sa réputation de playboy, de coureur de jupons, elle pouvait très bien se méfier de ses cachoteries. Ses murs prirent le dessus et elle oublia. Elle oublia qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait changé pour elle. Elle oublia qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le laisser passer ses barrières parce qu'il avait prouvé qu'il était sérieux, qu'il ne souhaitait qu'elle, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Elle oublia qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était _**_ça_**_ l'amour. Faire tout simplement confiance à l'autre._

_- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à croire en ta réputation de coureur de jupons!railla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu te pavaner devant moi deux bimbos aux bras! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es plus comme ça, que tu ne seras plus comme ça?_

_Le visage de Rick s'assombrit, perdant toute trace de bonheur qui pouvait y rester. Son sourire disparut tout comme la lumière dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle venait de lui donner une gifle en pleine figure. Elle pouvait lire qu'elle venait de le faire souffrir, de le rendre triste, de fendre son coeur. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en excuser, pas encore. Elle sentait encore la rage dans son coeur et maintenant, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le plaindre en ce moment. _

_- Parce que maintenant je suis avec toi. Parce que je n'aime que toi, murmura-t-il les yeux humides. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Kate. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et visiblement, je suis le seul à faire confiance à l'autre dans cette relation._

_Et le coeur de Katese mit à saigner silencieusement. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle faisait des efforts? Qu'elle voulait tant que cette relation fonctionne? Son visage afficha un masque, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'elle travaillait, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter depuis le meurtre de sa mère. Un silence régna entre eux durant quelques secondes. Rick pencha la tête, fixant pendant un temps indéterminé le sol, puis releva la tête, le regard dur et déterminé, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais pendant quatre ans Kate? Je restais près de toi. Je t'attendais parce qu'il n'y avait que toi à mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais pendant que nous sommes ensemble? J'essaye du mieux que je peux de convenir à tes attentes, je m'occupe de notre lavage pendant que tu es au 12th, j'organise des soirées poker au loft ou des soirées au Old Haunt lorsque tu me dis que tu aimerais bien passer une soirée avec Lanie et les gars, je te prépare toujours un plat lorsque tu reviens du travail, même si on ne le mange pas ensemble. Je te donne tout mon amour, te le murmure quand j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. Je te disais que je t'aimais même si, toi, tu ne me l'as jamais dit en retour. Je te donne de l'espace quand tu as besoin de réfléchir et j'attends que tu me fasses signes avant de te prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. Alors dis-moi Kate, est-ce que tout ça, c'est rien pour toi? Est-ce que ça vaut au moins quelque chose à tes yeux? _

_Elle resta silencieuse. Bien sûr que cela voulait dire quelque chose. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait réellement effacer sa peur d'être mise de côté, d'être remplacée? Est-ce que cela peut réellement lui donner raison de lui faire confiance? Une petite voix lui répondit intérieurement et son coeur se serra. Elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir vu tout cela plus tôt, de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. _

_- Tu sais quoi Kate, je vais te le dire ce que je cachais dans ton dos, dit-il, la résignation et le dégoût se faisant sentir dans sa voix._

_Kate releva la tête, comme si elle le défiait. Il lui cachait donc bel et bien quelque chose, à elle en particulier. Elle avait finalement raison. Il avouait enfin._

_- Je préparais seulement une fête surprise. _**_Ta _**_fête surprise. Je voulais te surprendre pour ton anniversaire dans deux jours. Tout était prêt maintenant. Alors, surprise!, lança-t-il sur un ton ironique. Oh. Et la femme que tu croyais avoir entendu au téléphone? C'était Lanie. Elle m'aidait à organiser l'événement. Ce qu'il y a dans mon bureau, c'était ton cadeau. Alors, bonne fête en avance Kate!_

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Kate et elle ferma doucement les yeux. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être si compliqué entre eux? Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des murs, pourquoi devait-il y avoir des secrets, pourquoi ce genre de situations devait-il leur arriver? Pourquoi devait-elle réagir comme ça? Pourquoi devait-il lui organiser une fête surprise alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle détestait les surprises. _

_- Tu sais très bien que je déteste les surprises, laissa-t-elle tomber dans un murmure, ne sachant pas trop quoi d'autre lui répondre pour se justifier. _

_Il sourit amèrement, son regard balayant la pièce du même coup. Elle réalisa alors à quel point il était loin d'elle. Lui était de l'autre côté du divan, près de sa salle de rédaction. Elle était près de la porte._

_- Oui, de la même façon que tu détestes mes théories impossibles, de la même façon que tu détestes que Lanie fassent des petits sous-entendus sur nous deux, de la même façon que tu me détestes. Mais, hey! Ça, ça pourrait être vrai finalement après cette conversation. _

_Que voulait-il dire par là? Croyait-il réellement qu'elle le détesterait? Qu'elle le détestait? Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas, qu'elle ne le détesterait jamais, mais elle pensa au même moment : il a dit après cette conversation. Avait-il l'intention de rompre avec elle? Cette simple pensée la fit figer et les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Elle ne put que le fixer, le visage hagard. _

_- Là encore, c'est là que notre relation ne va que dans un sens, lâcha-t-il devant son silence qui lui semblait approbateur. Faisant un pas en arrière, comme s'il battait en retraite, il continua. Je te fais confiance. Tu ne me le fais pas. Je t'aime et toi..._

_Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Kate. C'est réellement ce que tu crois Rick?, s'écria-t-elle mentalement. Que cette relation est une blague pour moi? Que je t'utilise, que je profite de toi, que les choses les plus importantes ne vont que dans un sens? La colère refit surface en elle. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide? Elle chercha désespérément les mots pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était l'écrivain après tout, elle la policière. Elle ne réussit qu'à fixer son regard dans le sien._

_Tous deux soutinrent le regard de l'autre, cherchant à deviner ce que disait l'autre, tentant de lui crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Le visage dur, le torse se gonflant rapidement, les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. La pièce se faisait de plus en plus sombre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et le temps passa, seconde après seconde. Puis ils n'en purent plus. Kate se retourna, sans adresser un dernier regard à son compagnon, et quitta son loft. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre une porte claquer derrière elle avant qu'elle ne ferme elle-même la porte de l'appartement. Lui aussi avait quitté la pièce donc. Lui aussi avait abandonné ce combat. _

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciés. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire. Certains ont des comptes sur , d'autres non. J'aimerais donc remercier, via ce chapitre, ceux dont je n'ai pas eu la chance de le faire par message personnel. Sachez que tous vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur. :)**

**Énorme merci à ma béta : IlianaKate. C'est le deuxième chapitre qu'elle me corrige. Merci beaucoup beaucoup! :D**

**Merci à Guest, Castlefan, nounouss, Guest (ouaip, ce nom se répétera dans la liste ;P), Axelle, Guest, paulineCK, Agatha, Manoon, Bloups et SophyCA.**

**Chapitre 2:**

Elle sortit dehors, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle marcha, marcha et marcha, avançant vers une destination inexistante, s'enfuyant du lieu où elle devrait être en ce moment. Elle marcha, laissant ses pieds la guider à travers la ville de New York pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ses mots résonant encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle fixa le sol en continuant de pleurer, se souciant peu des rares passants qui pouvaient la voir en ce moment.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, réalisant que c'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il était fâché contre elle, la première fois qu'elle l'était contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensa qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas près de lui. C'était leur première dispute.

Elle leva la tête, regardant l'éclair s'abattre au-dessus de la ville, laissant les gouttelettes d'eau tomber tranquillement sur son visage. Il pleuvait. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Il pleuvait, il tonnait et elle était immobile sur le trottoir, le regard levé vers le ciel en laissant la pluie tomber sur elle.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était normal d'avoir des disputes dans un couple, celle-ci lui faisait plus mal que les autres. Plus que celles avec Will, plus que celles avec Josh. Celle-ci importait, celle-ci l'affectait...Celle-ci lui faisait réaliser que rien n'était rose dans leur couple, comme elle aimait le croire, comme elle aimait se bercer de cette douce illusion.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte de tout ce qui clochait? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu que Castle souffrait dans son coin? Comment a-t-elle pu manquer cela?

Une gouttelette tomba alors au coin de son oeil et glissa lentement sur son visage, se mélangeant aux larmes qu'elle versait silencieusement.

Elle ne s'était aperçue de rien parce qu'ils ne se le disaient pas, parce qu'ils ne se le communiquaient pas. Ils gardaient toutes leurs peurs, leurs craintes, leurs frustrations à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils souffraient en silence, seuls, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas tout ruiner, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'autre. Ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble, pourquoi gâcher leurs moments en disant «ça m'énerve ce que tu fais» ou «je n'aime pas ça».

C'était une erreur.

Elle le savait maintenant, c'était une erreur de ne pas se l'être dit. Elle le savait peut-être même avant, mais elle se disait sûrement que cela sera règlerait avec le temps, que cela pouvait encore tarder.

Ses relations avant Castle étaient tellement superficielles. Et si elles ne l'étaient pas pour ses amants, elles l'étaient tout au moins pour elle. Avec son travail, elle était tellement absente dans ses relations de couple précédentes que les mauvaises habitudes ou les défauts chez ses amoureux lui étaient inconnus. Et puis si elle venait à en remarquer, elle n'angoissait pas à devoir en discuter.

C'était différent avec Rick.

Elle voulait tellement le garder près d'elle, elle voulait tellement croire que ce qu'ils vivaient resterait ainsi éternellement, croire que la vie sera toujours belle. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en lui disant ce qui l'agaçait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne et devienne froid avec elle.

C'était peut-être idiot de penser ainsi, mais cette envie de lui avait pris le dessus. Il lui était bien trop important pour qu'elle détruise ce qu'ils avaient par un simple commentaire. Peut-être était-ce ce que Rick s'était dit aussi? Alors ils ont accumulé, accumulé...et ce soir, cela avait explosé.

Elle marcha, longeant le trottoir, inconsciemment vers des blocs d'appartements, perdue dans ses pensées remplies de «si j'avais su...», de «je le savais en fait...» et de «pourquoi cela devait tourner ainsi?». Elle s'arrêta devant une entrée, fixant l'adresse.

Qu'est-ce que cette dispute signifiait maintenant? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela ne pouvait pas être fini. Ils avaient vécus tellement ensemble que cette chicane ne pouvait pas briser leur couple.

Elle était maintenant devant son appartement. Le lieu où il y avait eu, jusque là, toutes ses disputes avec Castle. L'endroit qu'elle n'habitait dorénavant que le tiers du temps.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Entrer chez elle, seule, dans son appartement froid? Se morfondre le reste de la soirée en repensant à leur dispute, à la superbe soirée qu'ils auraient pu avoir? Devait-elle retourner auprès de Rick? Accepterait-il de lui parler? Serait-il enfermé dans son bureau pour le reste de la soirée?

Elle voulait se cacher chez elle, oublier cette soirée et revenir, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête, auprès de Rick et agir comme si de rien n'était...C'était le seul scénario qu'elle connaissait lors de ces situations. C'était le seul qu'elle avait appris et appliqué.

Elle était entrée dans son immeuble par automatisme, montée jusqu'au niveau de son appartement, devant la porte de celui-ci.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'y était pas venu. Elle avait besoin de penser, de réfléchir seule. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul pour penser à la fête surprise que Rick lui avait préparée et qu'elle venait de gâcher. Elle avait besoin de méditer sur ce qui les avait opposés ce soir et normalement, elle faisait tout cela seule. Elle s'endormait seule, pleurait seule.

Mais c'était différent maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus courir, fuir, se cacher. Elle voulait que ce soit réel. Elle ne voulait plus manquer le bateau de l'amour. Elle voulait naviguer vers l'île paradisiaque et traverser les tempêtes. Elle ne voulait plus s'y embarquer en ne larguant jamais les amarres. Elle voulait naviguer au risque de couler.

Elle redescendit alors jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sortit de nouveau à l'extérieur, sous la pluie.

Un énième éclair déchira le ciel de New York.

Elle ne pourrait dormir sans lui avoir au moins parlé, sans au moins s'être expliquée convenablement. Elle marcha rapidement à travers la ville endormie, pensant à tout ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle passa devant un petit café, **leur **petit café. Elle traversa un petit parc, un petit parc avec des balançoires. Plus elle avançait, plus son coeur battait rapidement.

Chaque recoin de la ville lui remémorait des souvenirs de Castle et elle. Et plus elle en voyait les lieux marquants de leur relation, plus elle réalisait à quel point ils avaient traversé d'obstacles ensemble. Ensemble. Jamais seuls.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant. Restait à savoir s'il allait l'écouter.

**Ce chapitre est court, je sais! J'ai décidé d'être aussi sadique que Madoka ayu et IlianaKate en vous faisant languir encore un peu. :P  
Les reviews sont toujours appréciés. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont review! Merci à ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier par PM : Manooon, Guest et Mia.**

**Un gros merci à ma béta IlianaKate! Elle fait toujours une excellente job. :)**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était finalement arrivée dans l'immeuble de Rick. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, croisant mentalement ses doigts pour que Rick ne se soit pas barricadé dans son bureau ou qu'il soit endormi. Aurait-il réellement pu aller au lit? Dormir en ayant encore cette frustration à l'intérieur de lui?

Il l'avait bien fait lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle lui avait menti. Il était reparti chez lui, la mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux reflétaient son indifférence envers elle cette fois-là. Ils étaient sans flammèche comme à son habitude. Il avait passé des jours à lui faire la tête, bien qu'elle l'ait bien mérité. Il avait même pris l'avion pour se changer les idées. Il était parti à Las Vegas pour l'oublier, et ce sans la prévenir. Il l'avait quitté cette fois-là. Alors oui, il pouvait s'endormir en étant frustré contre elle. Ou du moins, à cette époque-là. Elle espérait que de tous les changements qu'il y avait eu entre eux, celui-ci en fasse partie.

Arrivée devant la porte de son loft, elle la déverrouilla et pénétra silencieusement dans l'appartement. Un silence de mort y régnait. Pas une lumière n'était allumée. Pas même celle de son bureau. L'appartement semblait désert.

Elle commença à explorer chaque pièce, cherchant Castle des yeux. Son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à une pièce vide. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux peu à peu. Il fallait qu'il soit ici. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.

Elle rit un peu, amèrement. Oui, **elle** voulait lui parler de ses sentiments. **Kate Beckett** voulait lui parler de ses sentiments. Quelle ironie...

Elle avait gardé la chambre comme dernière pièce à visiter. Un peu parce qu'elle avait peur de le trouver, un peu parce que si elle ne le trouvait pas là, cela voudrait peut-être dire que c'était la fin. La fin de leur relation, de leur amitié, de leur partenariat...? La fin d'une dispute idiote? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir la fin de quoi au fond. La chambre était tout simplement son dernier espoir.

Elle entrebâilla doucement la porte et son regard balaya la pièce lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent tranquillement à l'obscurité. Il était là. Coucher dans le lit, endormi de son côté, dos à elle.  
Il était là.

Son cœur se pinça un peu à l'idée qu'il était allé se coucher sans elle. Sans lui avoir donné un baiser, sans lui avoir parlé. Elle se détesta un peu d'être partie ce soir, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de réfléchir, de souffler. Lui aussi, peut-être, en avait-il eu besoin.  
_Ou peut-être il avait besoin de moi. Peut-être il avait besoin que je reste et que l'on s'explique_, murmura sa voix intérieure.

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et grimpa doucement sur celui-ci, essayant d'éviter les gestes trop brusques pour ne pas réveiller Castle. Elle n'aimait pas devoir le réveiller, mais il fallait qu'ils parlent. Elle refusait de s'endormir, près de lui, et se réveiller probablement seule. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cela traîner jusqu'au lendemain et qu'il l'évite toute la journée.

Elle l'appela doucement, craignant sa réaction. Craignant qu'il l'ignore, qu'il ne se réveille pas et qu'elle soit livrée à elle-même, en train d'essayer de réparer ce qui devrait être réparé à deux. Elle craignait être la seule à vouloir sauver leur relation, à vouloir éviter que tout se brise.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Rien ne se produit. Le silence lui répondit. Son cœur se serra un petit peu.

- Castle, essaya-t-elle de nouveau en posant sa main doucement sur son épaule.

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, puis soupirer. Il ne dormait pas donc. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas s'endormir frustré contre elle. Mais il avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer la première fois.

- Castle il faut qu'on parle, s'enquit-elle.

Il resta muet pendant quelques minutes. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'elle sentait son cœur devenir lourd, mais ne dit rien.

- S'il te plaît Rick. Ne m'ignore pas, le supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix triste.

Le silence lui répondit encore une fois, mais sa voix se fit entendre quelques secondes après.

- C'est un peu ironique ce que tu me demandes Kate. **Tu **es partie lorsque l'on discutait, répondit-il amèrement en se retournant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle déglutit péniblement en fuyant son regard. Que pouvait-elle dire face à cela?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, souffla-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. On parlera quand tu le voudras, répliqua-t-il sans émotion.

Elle ferma les yeux et ravala sa fierté. Elle n'était pas revenue pour continuer leur dispute.

- S'il te plaît Rick. Je ne veux pas m'endormir avec...ça, dit-elle en montrant l'espace, le gouffre, entre eux.

Il soupira et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Elle le laissa réfléchir, priant qu'il ne rejette pas son offre.

_S'il te plaît Rick, s'il te plaît_, répétait-elle mentalement.

- Très bien Kate, répondit-il en se mettant en position assise dans le lit.

Elle s'installa dans la même position : les jambes allongées, le corps face au mur devant le lit. Ils évitèrent le regard de l'autre ainsi. Il y avait trop d'espace entre eux, mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de le combler. Kate prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança.

- On a un problème Castle, commença-t-elle.

- Non, tu crois?, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en se retournant vers elle.

- Castle, lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard ennuyé.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en reposant son regard sur le mur en face d'eux.

- Je disais donc, on a un problème Castle. Un problème de communication.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le mur, lui disant non-verbalement de continuer. C'était ça leur problème : ces non-dits. Bien qu'ils devinaient ce que l'autre voulait dire, il se pouvait bien que ce jeu de devinette ait des failles. Certaines choses pouvaient être mal interprétées, d'autres devaient être mieux expliquées. Le plus important était que certaines choses ne pouvaient qu'être dites.

- J'ai marché jusqu'à mon appartement. Je me suis même rendue jusqu'à ma porte, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Toujours silence.

- Je ne suis pas rentrée. Je ne pouvais pas, continua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui et le regardant. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Le regard de Rick quitta lentement le mur pour plonger dans celui de Kate, inquiet. Probablement incertain de ce qu'il allait y voir.

_De la tristesse, des regrets, de l'amour...voilà ce qu'il allait y voir, _pensa Kate.

Ils se fixèrent en silence durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rick baisse son regard, trouvant soudainement les couvertures les recouvrant très intéressantes.

Le cœur de Kate se contracta à ce geste. Il lui donnait tellement l'impression qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il arrêtait de se battre pour elle...ou plutôt avec elle. Il ne la pousserait plus désormais à faire ce qu'elle disait ne pas être prête. Il rendait les armes. Il en avait assez.

Elle avait tué sa détermination.

Il devait pourtant continuer de la pousser. Elle devait lui ramener sa confiance, celle de la connaître mieux que quiconque, incluant elle-même. Où seraient-ils s'il ne l'avait pas fait? Qu'auraient-ils accomplis sans son entêtement à lui faire essayer des choses? Il devait continuer à la faire avancer.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement vers ceux de Rick, voulant lui tenir la main pour le rassurer ou se rassurer elle-même, voulant lui prouver qu'ils étaient toujours là, ensemble, et qu'ils voulaient toujours la même chose. Mais lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent les siens, Rick tourna brusquement la tête vers leurs mains et cela arrêta immédiatement le mouvement de Kate.

Kate retint sa respiration durant quelques secondes, s'attendant à être rejetée, à ce qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Rien ne se produit. Ils étaient tous les deux figés sur place, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Il ne s'éloignait toujours pas d'elle, se contentant de fixer leurs mains si proches l'une de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, elle décida alors de finir ce qu'elle avait entreprit et entrelaça leurs doigts. Se remettant à respirer normalement, elle serra rapidement sa main. Pour se rassurer? Pour attirer son attention? Pour lui transmettre ses sentiments du moment? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle en avait tout simplement eu envie...et besoin.

- Je suis revenue ici parce que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que l'on ne se réconcilierait pas avant de s'endormir. Plus encore, que nous allions nous endormir séparément avec de la rancune. Et je ne veux pas penser que cette dispute sera la fin de quelque chose, murmura-t-elle finalement.

_De nous_, précisa-t-elle mentalement.

Rick resta étonnamment silencieux, ce qui la rendit plus nerveuse. Il n'était pas trop tard, cela ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Une pause d'eux. C'était impossible. **Impossible**...

- S'il te plaît Rick, dit quelque chose, souffla-t-elle.

Elle vit sa mâchoire travailler, puis s'ouvrir un petit peu, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sortit. Il fronça ses sourcils, le regard se reportant au mur devant eux, et chercha ses mots. Mais rien ne se fit entendre.

- Je t'aime Rick. Et je ne veux pas que l'on s'en tienne à une simple relation qui ne dure que quelques mois. Je veux...enfin, j'aimerais penser à nous trente ans plus tard, voire quarante, dit-elle rapidement en portant elle aussi son regard vers le mur que son partenaire fixait, rendue nerveuse par l'étrange mutisme de Rick.

Elle sentit soudain les doigts de son amant serrer les siens et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Celui-ci lui souriait, tendrement... et de manière tendue à la fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement en retour. Ils allaient être OK. Ils allaient traverser cette dispute ensemble. Ils allaient surmonter cette première dispute.

Rick caressa doucement la main de Kate avec son pouce, comme pour la rassurer.

- Il va falloir qu'on arrête de cacher ses sentiments à l'autre Kate, dit-il tout bas, faisant presque allusion à leur relation avant d'être en couple.

Kate se rapprocha de son écrivain, ne lâchant jamais la main de celui-ci, et vint accoter sa tête sur son épaule. À ce contact, elle sentit son cœur s'alléger, se réchauffer. Elle incita Rick à continuer en frottant doucement son nez sur son épaule.

- Il va falloir qu'on arrête de fuir, souffla-t-il.

Kate releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, mi-surprise, mi-offensée par ce que venait de dire Rick. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'elle ne fuyait plus, qu'elle se battait maintenant pour eux. Elle allait lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais il la devança et termina sa pensée.

- Il va falloir qu'on arrête de fuir la dispute, reprit-il d'un ton un peu froid.

Ah. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, il y allait à **sa** façon à elle, quand **elle** le voulait. Son cœur se serra quelque peu, sachant qu'il se sacrifiait pour elle. Encore et comme toujours.

Elle le fixa durant de longues secondes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Oui? Non? Peut-être? Oui il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de fuir la dispute parce qu'ils devaient parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient? Non parce qu'ils sont tellement bien unis, en paix, sans dispute? Peut-être, car que serait un couple sans dispute? Elle ne savait quoi répondre.

Au lieu de répondre, elle lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue, savourant le contact de ses lèves sur sa peau.

- Il va falloir que l'on parle de ce soir, finit-il, les yeux fermés comme si lui aussi se délectait de son baiser.

Non pas qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle sentit une légère déception naître en elle. C'était un peu stupide. Elle aurait aimée qu'il réponde d'abord à son baiser, qu'il la serre dans ses bras ou qu'il lui dise «Je t'aime». C'était idiot. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui avait pas tout à fait pardonné. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Restait qu'elle avait un petit pincement au cœur. Pourquoi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on blesse toujours ceux que l'on aime? Mystère...

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se lança.

- Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. J'aime la sécurité, l'assurance, la stabilité, commença-t-elle. Mais pour une raison inconnue, j'aime lorsqu'il y a un dénouement imprévu aux enquêtes ou dans les livres. J'aime ce qui me surprend, ce que je n'aurais pas prévu.

Elle laissa ses paroles couler en lui pour être certaine qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne dit pas un mot, même si elle sentait qu'il mourrait d'envie de la presser de continuer. Il attendit, patiemment, comme il l'attendait toujours. Inlassablement, semblerait-il. Il était trop bien pour elle.

- Lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu m'organisais une fête surprise, j'ai paniquée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. C'est pour ça que j'aime garder le contrôle. Pour ne pas qu'il arrive des dérapages comme ce soir. Pour ne pas te blesser, te dire des choses que je regrette immédiatement après. Pour ne pas tout briser.

- Étais-tu...étais-tu davantage fâchée parce que je préparais quelque chose dans ton dos ou parce que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais?, demanda Rick à voix basse.

La surprise et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il croire que...?

- Rick, comment peux-tu penser que j'aurais aimé avoir raison? Que j'aurais aimé découvrir que tu me trompais? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Les yeux de Rick croisèrent ceux de Kate et elle put y lire la colère qui n'était toujours pas morte en lui. Elle n'avait que diminuée depuis son départ, juste assez pour qu'ils soient capables de se comporter en deux adultes responsables.

- Oh je ne sais pas trop ce que tu ressens vraiment Kate. Je croyais le savoir, mais ta réaction de ce soir m'as fait comprendre que je me leurrais. C'est notre première dispute et quand ça devient trop pour toi, tu me quittes. Tu fuis, tu retrouves ta solitude. Et bien lorsque l'on est en couple, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne!, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Rick-

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'étais parti me couché? Sais-tu pourquoi j'essayais de m'endormir?

Elle resta coite, incapable de formuler une phrase.

Ils s'étaient tellement retenus, ils s'étaient tellement dissimulées les choses. Ils ignoraient ce qui pouvait bien agacer l'autre et cela sortait maintenant.

- Parce que je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas, finit-il tristement.

Ces quelques mots comprimèrent le cœur de Kate, la faisant verser quelques larmes silencieuses.

- Mais je suis revenue, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai cru que tu nous laissais tomber. J'ai cru que dès que notre petit nid d'amour ne serait plus parfait, tu abandonnerais, dit-il tout bas en fixant la couverte de lit.

Un long silence se fit entre eux. Chacun tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs émotions, de former des idées claires dans leur tête.

- Toi aussi, tu es parti. Tu t'es enfermé dans ton bureau, dit-elle d'une voix douce, sans la moindre trace d'accusation dans son ton.

- Mais je suis resté dans le loft. Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour aller je ne sais où. Je ne t'ai pas laissé dans l'insécurité, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Ils gardèrent le silence encore une fois. Incapable d'en rajouter pour le moment.

- J'avais seulement l'impression que tu m'excluais, que tu te refermais de nouveau sur toi-même et que je ne pouvais plus te lire, te comprendre.

_Comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avant_, pensa Kate.

- Mais maintenant on est deux, dit-elle simplement en déposant un baiser sur la main de Rick. Maintenant je t'ai.

Ils se regardèrent et soudain, ce fut comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Comme s'ils avaient marché chacun de leur côté pour arriver à l'autre.

- Je te demande pardon, dirent-ils en même temps, retrouvant leur synchronisme habituel.  
Ils sourirent timidement, laissant la tension redescendre doucement.

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir, je n'aurais dû te laisser seul, sans aucune indication d'où j'allais ou si j'allais revenir. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser douter, souffla Kate.

- Je n'aurais tout simplement pas dû douter, répondit Rick, tendrement.

* * *

Petit à petit, les pots cassés se recollèrent. Ils parlèrent, s'expliquèrent, s'embrassèrent. Le plus gros de la tempête était passée.

La pluie se faisait encore entendre dehors, mais elle n'était plus qu'un doux bruit de fond. Elle ne faisait que nettoyer les dégâts. Ils n'avaient pas fini de parler de tout, mais c'était assez pour ce soir.

Kate savait qu'elle allait devoir rassurer Rick qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, qu'elle allait devoir faire ses preuves. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir l'aider à guérir son insécurité. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'ouvrir davantage à lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait aussi lui faire confiance.

Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il annule son anniversaire surprise. Elle n'avait pas répondu, lui disant qu'ils parleraient de cela demain.

Elle allait probablement lui dire de ne rien annuler.

Après que le cadran ait passé minuit, ils décidèrent que le reste pouvait attendre le lendemain, à condition qu'ils parlent. Pour sa première vraie dispute, Kate avait l'impression qu'elle s'en était sortie pas trop mal. Ils ne s'étaient pas laissés, ils ne s'étaient pas ignorés durant des jours, ils n'avaient pas fait comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que ce «Nous» était réellement pour toujours? Elle croisa subrepticement les doigts sous les couvertures.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tendrement.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle en souriant dans la noirceur de leur chambre.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, se serrant fort pour être certain qu'ils n'allaient pas se quitter, pour se communiquer sans mot tout ce que l'autre signifiait pour eux. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir l'un près de l'autre, comme pour se rassurer qu'ils allaient bien. Pour se rassurer que ce n'était qu'un petit rien.

**Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi/commenté cette fic! C'est la fin pour Ce n'était que pour un rien. Les reviews sont toujours appréciés. ;)**


End file.
